d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Heidrich
Dr. Heidrich is a resident of the D4NK universe. History Heidrich's father was a respected Nazi Germany soldier in World War II of universe E-19462 (our universe), working alongside and being close friends with Cristoph Scheimengleimer. Heidrich's father discovered that Cristoph was an American spy, and was incredibly devastated to find out his closest friend was against him this whole time. After attempting to report Cristoph, he killed Heidrich's father to prevent him from revealing the secret. When informed of his father's death, Heidrich was distraught, and after finding out the details of his father's death he started wanting to avenge his father. Due to his father's death and the circumstances of it, Heidrich became rather antisocial during his childhood. He was also somewhat paranoid, thinking that anyone who would want to become his friend was only doing so for their own personal gain, and would betray him when they were done using him. Heidrich had wanted to become a part of the military as well, to continue his father's legacy. As he also had a fascination in medicine and biology, he started training to be a field medic for the German army. After he had completed his training, he was drafted into the U.S. army due to having lived there for over 10 years. He has wanted to travel back to Germany and join the German army, but he lacked the money to be able to get there, and so he took the position as a U.S. Army field medic for the time being instead. Heidrich then spent the next 10 years in a branch of the army known as the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit. One day, Heidrich's squad was sent out to the Black Mesa research facility after an incident there. The squad was ordered to kill everyone who worked at Black Mesa that they could find. Though Heidrich was concerned as to why they were given this order, he obeyed anyway, mostly because he had to. He found out later that morals were the least of the squad's worries, as aliens were within the facility. After hours of fighting various alien creatures and killing Black Mesa personnel, the squad came to a mostly untouched area of the facility. There, they split up in pairs of two temporarily to find any personnel that may be there. After some searching, Heidrich and his partner came across a lab belonging to a Dr. Scheimengleimer. As soon as Heidrich read that name, he realised that a relative of his father's killer was in there. Wanting to get some form of revenge, Heidrich opened the door and ran in, leaving his partner. In the lab he found a man who he determined to be Scheimengleimer by his ID. In a fit of rage, Heidrich grabbed out his gun and shot at Scheimengleimer, however he missed the shot. After a short fight between the two, with Scheimengleimer disarming Heidrich, Heidrich managed throw a chair at Scheimengleimer and badly injure him. In a desperate chance to escape, Scheimengleimer activated a strange portal in the room and went through it. refusing to let him get away, Heidrich went through the portal after him, not even thinking of the consequences. On the other side of the portal, Heidrich found himself in the D4NK universe, with Scheimengleimer nowhere to be seen. Heidrich continued his search for a few days, before giving up for the time being. After trying to find ways to get himself home, he discovered magik. Seeing this as his way home, he attempted to locate enough magik to get him back to his universe. After a few years of searching, Heidrich found an industrial city with a rather large source of magik coming from within a tower in the center. After talking with security and some locals about what the building is, discovering it was the city's magik containment facility, as well as a magik item production factory, he began to create a scheme. With some intense research and practically stalking the factory's administrator, he hatched a plan to kidnap the administrator's daughter and threaten to kill her unless he handed over the facility's control. The plan was actually successful, having kidnapped the administrator's daughter on her way home from school, and bringing her into the facility with her when his demands were met to ensure nobody would try to pull anything. After gaining control, Heidrich killed the security guards in the building and locked down the facility. He then spent the next few months convincing the people who worked there that he was a far more capable administrator than the previous, and due to his silver tongue, he managed to convince most of them to accept him. Heidrich then spent the next year as the facility's administrator, getting his employees to study magik as well as contain and produce items with it. though occasionally some workers who secretly hated him made unsuccessful attempts on his life. On one evening after that year, Heidrich was alerted of an intruder within the building, but by the time he knew, it was too late. Standing before him was Scheimengleimer, the man he tried so hard to kill. Sheimengleimer asked why Heidrich wanted him dead, to which Heidrich explained that his father was killed by Cristoph Scheimengleimer, and Heidrich vowed to kill the other Scheimengleimers as revenge. Afterwards, Scheimengleimer managed to lock down the facility himself ,and had a brief fight with Heidrich, ending in Scheimengleimer stabbing Heidrich in the neck. Scheimengleimer then broke into and dove into the large magik storage container within the room. Heidrich, about to die, went in after Scheimengleimer. Heidrich woke up in the middle of the industrial city, and he was surprised to see he wasn't dead. In fact, there was no sign of his injury from being stabbed at all. Heidrich also realised he could hear voices coming from all around him. After going back to the facility, he noticed that every time he got close to somebody, he could hear their voices in his head, mostly talking to or remarking on something to themselves. After thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that the magik had given him abilities after coming in contact with it, likely due to him not being a natural resident of the D4NK universe. After reaching his office, he was met by the barrel of a gun held by another facility worker attempting to kill him. As the worker was about to pull the trigger, a chair flew at and hit the worker, throwing off his aim and causing the bullet to hit Heidrich in the shoulder instead. After having security deal with the worker, Heidrich theorized that he also possessed telekinetic and telepathic powers. After managing to move his chair with his mind again and failing to move his desk, he confirmed that he had low-level telekinesis. He also hadn't realised that the bullet wound in his shoulder seemed to have healed, leading him to believe he also possessed some sort of regeneration factor. With these newfound powers, he might be able to track down and kill Scheimengleimer. Despite his best efforts, Heidrich could not locate Scheimengleimer anywhere for a whole year, during which he impersonated Scheimengleimer in an attempt to find more information about him from people he knew, manipulating people's minds into making himself appear as Scheimengleimer to them. After a year, Heidrich noticed Scheimengleimer exit a restaurant in the security tapes. From then on he continued to attempt to hunt down and kill Scheimengleimer, having yet to actually succeed. One day, he came across the Elemental Academy, a school dedicated to teaching and enhancing the skills of those born with supernatural elemental abilities. In an effort to gain power and get a step closer to killing Scheimengleimer, he joined the school as a counsel member, proving his worthiness of the role through his supernatural and telekinetic powers through a series of malicious tricks, he made his way to the head council member, and began to use the entire academy as a weapon for his quest to kill Scheimengleimer. Although he has faced several threats to his new allies, such as Carl Chimichanga, he has generally succeeded in taking control of the entire academy for his own personal gain, however, has still yet to succeed in killing Scheimengleimer. Powers and abilities Heidrich is fairly intelligent and manipulative, and has good medical skills from his training and time in the army. Due to Heidrich not being native the the D4NK universe, the magik he came in contact with also gave him powers. He has the ability to regenerate wounds over time, even if they should be fatal. He also has low-level telekinesis and has telepathy, being able to move small objects and read people's minds, though he can't control when he reads minds and instead can hear anyone's thoughts whenever they're around him. Due to this, he usually stays secluded from other people. His telepathy also allows him to make people hallucinate, seeing or hearing things that either aren't there or are different from what they're seeing. Overuse of these abilities gives Heidrich a terrible migraine, so he tends to only use them sparingly. Relationships Heidrich loved his parents, and looked up to his father before he died. Heidrich had no real friends in his childhood due to his paranoia, and never attempted to make any in adulthood, though he tends to pretend to be someone's friend in order to manipulate them for his own needs. He also has a hatred for anyone of the Scheimengleimer family because Cristoph Scheimengleimer killed his father. D4NK Rumble History Dr. Heidrich has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 15th to enter, and eliminated no opponents. He was eliminated by Myke The Bleach Salesman, and was the 16th person to be eliminated. Trivia * Heidrich's office contains various computer screens connected to all the security cameras that somehow float around his chair. * Heidrich appaered on GM News whilst impersonating Scheimengleimer. Gallery Category:Character